supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Rodkins
Biography Alexander Joseph Rodkins (born January 26, 2021) is the eldest child of Christopher and Annabelle Rodkins. He is a teen actor and a former child actor. He starred in I Married a Queen at age 12. He is now a college student. Appearance He has black hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wears a black shirt, a blue plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans and Vans sneakers. His sleepwear is a white tank top and boxer shorts. For his premiere of I Married a Queen, he has a white polo shirt, blue skinny jeans and converse sneakers. Personality He is kind to others and is very sweet. Birthday Parties Family Tree *Father: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Mother: Annabelle Rodkins (née: ) (1993-) *Brothers: Thomas Rodkins (2033-) *Sisters: Courtney Rodkins (2027-), Josephine Rodkins (2025-) *Aunts: Giselle Ferris (née: Gregor) (1994-), Michelle Sullivan (née: Gregor) (1996-), Artemis Wheeler (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Athena Finlock (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Brianna Goode (née: Gregor) (2002-), Geraldine "Gerald" Gem (née: Rodkins) (2007-), Emily Marshall (née: Rodkins, Jr.) (2009-) and Susan Carter (née: Gregor) (2011-) *Uncles: Simon Gregor, Jr. (1990-), Joshua Gregor (1997-), David Gregor (2001-), Lucas Rodkins (2002-), Desmond Gregor-Finlock (2003-), Samuel Rodkins (2004-), Finn Gregor (2005-), Alistair Rodkins (2006-), Michael Gregor (2008-), Edward Rodkins (2010-), Paul Rodkins, Jr. (2012-) and Mason Gregor (2015-) *Cousins: Lilian Gregor (2013-), Simon Gregor III (2015-), Cheyenne Gregor (2017-), Emma Gregor (2019-), Roger Ferris (2020-), Paula Ferris (2020-), Hazel Goode (2021-), Tate Gregor (2022-), Steven Gregor (2024-), Marcie Finlock (2025-), Hadley Gregor (2026-), Archer Gem (2027-) Amber Gregor (2028-), Kimberly Goode (2029-), Alexis Gregor (2029-), Jasmine Gregor (2029-), Winifred Gregor (2030-), Kiana Finlock (2031-), Emilly Marshall III (2033-), Prudence Goode (2034-) and Paul Rodkins III (2036-) *Grandmothers: Emily Gregor (née: Tobin) (1977-) and Victoria Rodkins (née: Houghton) (1966-) *Grandfathers: Simon Gregor (1978-) and Paul Rodkins (1965-) *Grandaunts: Prudence Charleston (née: Houghton) (1968-), Marilyn Piper (née: Houghton) (1973-), Winifred Gilmore (née: Tobin) (1979-), Beatrice Kone (née: Tobin) (1980-), Shirley Anne Trainor (née: Houghton) (1981-), *Granduncles: Joseph Houghton (1971-), Chandler Tobin (1975-), Kurt Tobin (1977-), Charleston Houghton (1978-), *Great-grandmothers: Lillian Tobin (née: Hamilton) (1952-2026) and Marisol Houghton (née: Mogul) (1945-2020) *Great-grandfathers: Montgomery Hamilton (1951-2028) and Edward Houghton (1944-2031) Filmography Films *''I Married a Queen'' (2033) - Prince Phillip TV Shows In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *His full name is Alexander Joseph Rodkins. *He, along with Josephine Rodkins starred in over 8 commercials, appeared as guest stars on 6 TV sitcoms, 12 TV movies, 9 TV specials and even 10 movies. *His favorite movies are It, It: Chapter Two, and Sausage Party. *His favorite TV show is Skins. *His favorite color is blue. *He has promposed to his girlfriend Jessica to junior prom. * His favorite number is 15. *Jessica's Valentine gift is a candy bar love note with a message "Hey there Hubba Bubba, All my life, I have dated Milk Duds, Goobers, Air Heads and Nerds until one day paths crossed when I met my Hot Tamale and that's you! Right now, I just wanna Take 5 and tell you the Riesens how Extra special you are. Everyday, you make me feel 100 Grand when we are together and there are some Our love is like a Symphony and that's Good & Plenty for me. You bring'Mounds' of joy in my life. You are one Hot Tamale. I love you to pieces. XOXO your true love and SweetTart Jessica," * His favorite activities are yoga, making movies and starring on movies with his sister, Josephine. * His favorite song is "Basket Case" by Green Day. * His favorite bands are Black Sabbath, Avenged Sevenfold, Green Day, blink-182, Fall Out Boy and Simple Plan. * His favorite singers are Rachel Platten, Flo Rida, Ne-Yo, Pitbull, and Cher Lloyd. * His favorite anime is Naruto. * His favorite director is Steven Spielberg. * His favorite author is Stephen King. * His favorite book is It by Stephen King. * When he was 7, he is a huge fan of Harry Potter, after finishing watching the movies and reading the books, he handed it down to Josephine, which after she finished reading them, she handed it down to Courtney as she puts it in her bookshelf. * He was afraid of death and dying, which he had necrophobia after the death of his best friend Travis who passed away from retinoblastoma when they boys were both 7 years old. * His nickname was "Adult Boy" (by Josephine), "Boy in a Band" (by Courtney) and "Child actor" (by Thomas). * Back when he was a sophomore, he started a pop rock band called The Gang-Bangs. *For Halloween 2038, he was dressed as Master Chief from Halo. *In Christmas 2038, he opened his presents to reveal a The Shining DVD, a Tardis mug, funky yoga mats, a portable projector, homemade soda maker, a Christmas Candy bar arrangement poster from his best friends (Cameron, Dennis, Mike, Henry and Danny) plus his girlfriend Jessica with a message "Alex, we all want to Take 5 to wish you a very Merry Christmas!" *a wall-mounted projection screen, a pair of Converse sneakers and a Nintendo Switch. And in his stocking, he found a Hot Topic gift card, Airplants, a Walmart gift card, candy canes, Handcrafted sunglasses, Cards Against Humanity, chocolate Nutcracker and Chex Mix. *Alexander is allergic to eggs so he is not allowed to have crêpes, breaded cutlets, caesar salads, crema pies, custards, puddings, ice cream, egg whites, and any other candy that contains eggs. Eating eggs and/or anything involving eggs makes him have rashes and his skin swells up. *The following books Alexander owns and has on his bookshelf: **''Carrie'' by Stephen King **'Salem's Lot by Stephen King **''The Shining'' by Stephen King **''Rage'' by Stephen King **''Cujo'' by Stephen King **''Misery'' by Stephen King **''Children of the Corn'' by Stephen King **''It'' by Stephen King **''The Stand'' by Stephen King **''The Green Mile'' by Stephen King **''The Body'' by Stephen King **''The Mist'' by Stephen King **''Dreamcatcher'' by Stephen King **''Christine'' by Stephen King **''The Dead Zone'' by Stephen King **''Firestarter'' by Stephen King **''The Tommyknockers'' by Stephen King **''The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon'' by Stephen King Future After he graduated college, he and Jessica has five children, Kelsey, Paul, Carol Anne, Elliott and Beverly. Category:College Students Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Actors Category:People born in 2021 Category:Boys from England Category:Males Category:People born in January Category:People with Food Allergies Category:People with Allergies